Cambiaste mi vida
by LaLectora24
Summary: Gwen, la chica gótica que cambia de vida, desde Canadá hasta la gran manzana: Nueva York, dejo a sus amigos para estar con su familia y terminar su ultimo año de escuela, ¿Lograra hacerlo? Parejas GxT CxD BxG HxA MxZ etc... T por lenguaje
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

**Soy Gwen, nada del otro mundo, una simple gótica de 18 años que está en su último año de escuela.**

**Mi estúpido padre lo transfirieron (Otra vez) a la gran manzana, lo último que me faltaba, tenia a mis mejores amigos allá pero nooo, me cambian de mundo (No era para tanto, solo de Canadá hasta acá)**

**Quería estar con mis amigos, quería estar con todo allá, hasta le había dado una solución de vivir con mis abuelos en los campos de allá, pero no, tengo que vivir con mi estúpido padre, madre, dos hermanos menores revoltosos y una hermana que nos alojara allá, bueno, espero sobrevivir a eso.**

**A los minutos subo el primer capitulo**


	2. Chapter 1

**I**

_**Estúpido despertador,**_** es lo primero que pienso en el día lunes a las…mmm…¿Ocho de la mañana?...**

**¡OCHO DE LA MAÑANA!**

**Me levanto de un salto, me ducho lo más rápido posible, salgo, me cepillo mi corto pelo y me pongo…bueno, hace frio, así que unos pantalones ajustados negro y una pollera manga corta con un chaleco azul, bajo las escaleras corriendo, agarro mi teléfono y mi mochila y salgo corriendo hacia afuera, que lindo, es de la mejor manera de empezar tu primer dia de clases, corro hasta que veo una camioneta mientras se suben dos chicos rubios y los escucho hablar.**

**Apurate Geoff, llegaremos tarde a clases.**

**Tranquila Bridg, el director Chris no nos suspenderá por llegar un dia tarde, sube.**

**Director Chris…es el mismo que el mio, no lo pienso dos veces y en la parte de atrás me subo, veo que un chico grande y moreno se sube delante mio.**

**No se cuanto tiempo ando arriba del auto, veo la hora: Ocho diez, bueno, es hora de levantarme, salto de la camioneta y veo que la chica rubia me queda viendo.**

**No has visto nada- Le digo y entro corriendo a la escuela.**

**Llego a la escuela y empiezo a buscar mi sala, hasta que por fin la encuentro, corro hacia ella pero el suelo estaba mojado, me desliso y la puerta justo se abre (que suerte la mia) y choco con la mesa del profesor.**

**Valla, usted debe ser la nueva , ¿cierto?.**

**Si- Respondo adolorida-**

**Bien, presentese.**

**Me pongo derecha y me presento.**

**Soy Gwen Wolf, tengo 18 y me gusta el Arte.**

**¿Por qué tienes el pelo pintado?- Dice una chica de pelo café y pecas- Eso esta contra el reglamento**

**Déjala Courtney, ella tiene su estilo- Le dice un chico punk.**

**Pero…Pero…El estilo no va contra el reglamento, eso es…¡Ilegal!.**

**Cállate princesa.**

**Y tu también cara de simio.**

**Me muerdo el labio para evitar reirme y me siento junto a una chica morena, como un estilo de latina.**

**Hola, soy LeShawan- Me saluda ella.**

**Soy Gwen.**

**Si te escuche-Dice ella- ¿Eres de acá?**

**No, soy de Canadá- Le respondo- A mi papá lo transfirieron acá.**

**Bueno, espero que te lleves bien con todos.**

**Si- Digo mas un suspiro.**

**Después de un rato no volvimos a hablar hasta que tocaron el timbre para el recreo y salgo con ella.**

**Te ayudare con tu casillero, cariño- Dice ella.**

**Gracias-Le digo.**

**Salimos juntas de la sala hasta unos casilleros que están junto a una escalera y un grupo de chicos.**

**¿Vez a la de pelo negro atado?- Me pregunta ella y yo asiento- Ella es Heater, es un poco malhumorada… bueno, mucho…**

**¡Hola!- Dice una chica pelirroja con otro de pelo negro.**

**Gwen, ellos son Zoey y Mike.**

**(N/A: Mike si tiene las personalidades, pero todos lo saben y no será tanto)**

**Un placer- Dicen los dos.**

**Bien, como seguía, el chico que esta a su lado, el guapo…sexy…Alejandro- Dice LeShawna con un tono soñador y asqueado.**

**Este estúpido muñeco de jugete no hace nada mas y nada menos que coquetear con todas las chicas de la escuela- Dice enojada Zoey.**

**Si- Dice LeShawna- Bueno, los otros: Justin, Dakota, Ann Maria, Linsey, Scott, Jo, Tyler y Beth…si, creo que esos son todos.**

**Bien- Digo mientras abro mi casillero- Espero no toparme con ninguno de ellos para no salir…**

**¡Ah, si!- Dice Zoey- Se te olvido mencionar a alguien LeShawna- Le recuerda- Ya sabes, ese Trent.**

**No me agrada mucho-Dice Mike- El es muy cruel conmigo.**

**Sera porque Vito es cruel con el- Le dice Zoey mientras le toma la mano.**

**¿Vito?- Pregunto desconcentrada- ¿Quién es?**

**Zoey iba a abrir la boca pero Mike la calla.**

**Por favor, no quiero que se lo digan, es vergonzoso- Dice el sonrojado.**

**Esta bien, no me digan- Digo con una sonrisa y cierro mi casillero- Mejor voy a clases, según el horario que me pasaron ayer, tengo Matematicas.**

**Bueno, te vere mas tarde Gwen- me dice LeShawna y se va.**

**Nosotros también nos vamos, adiós Gwen, fue un gusto conocerte-Dice Zoey.**

**Adios- Me despido.**

**Ellos se van y apoyo mi espalda contra el casillero y me quedo viendo al grupo hasta cuando llega un chico de piel negra, ya saben, ese sexy Alejandro.**

**Hola bonita, parece que eres nueva, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunta.**

**Soy Gwen- Digo mientras me muerdo el labio y evito sonrojarme.**

**Bueno, pues, soy Alejandro, ¿Vas a Matematicas? Yo también, voy contigo.**

**Los dos caminamos hasta la sala de clases, me siento junto a el y no volvimosa hablar.**

**Hora del almuerzo, momento desisivo para ver en que lugar sentarse, bien, pues, agarro mi bandeja con el almuerzo y me siento junto a LeShawna y entre medio de Zoey y Mike.**

**Hola- Los saludo.**

**Hola- Me saludan.**

**Gwen- Dice Mike- Te quiero presentar a: Briddget- Apuntando a una rubia- Courtney- Apuntando a la castaña que me reprocho en la mañana- Geoff- Dice a un rubio con sombrero- DJ- Dice mientras apunta a alguien grande y negro- y Duncan- Dice mientras apunta al chico Punk.**

**Esperen- Dice LeShawna- ¿Dónde esta Harold?**

**Debe estar en sus clases- Dice el punk Duncan- Ya saben, es cerebrito y todo…**

**¡Ahhh!- Escucho gritar a alguien en mi oreja, me doy vuelta y me encuentro con un flash que me llega a la cara- Dios, ¿Tu eres nueva? Si, debes serlo, bueno- Dice la chica de pelo violeta oscuro- Yo soy Sierra, presidenta del periódico escolar y el es Cody- Dice apuntando a un castaño flacuchento- El fotogrado, Cody, sacale fotos en todos los angulos posibles, necesitamos ponerla en primera plana- Ella revisa su reloj- Dios santo, se nos hace tarde, adiós- Agarra a Cody del cuello de la pollera y se lo lleva.**

**Ella es así todos los días- Dice LeShawna.**

**Llego a mi casa, agotada, pero viva, me gusto la escuela, creo que si acepto que me quedare, me desvisto y me pongo mi pijama, empiezo a ver TV mientras dibujo, cuando me da mas sueño, pongo la alarma en mi teléfono mas temprano y me quedo profundamente dormida.**

**¿Ah? ¿Les gusto? Comenten si les gusto, es mi primer fanfic de Isla del Drama :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**II**

Despierto a las siete de la mañana, muy temprano, pero que se le puede hacer, me pongo un buso negro ajustado con una pollera negra y un chaleco sin mangas azul y unas zapatillas, me peino y bajo las escaleras, tomo desayuno, me cepillo los dientes, bla, bla bla, agarro mi mochila, mi telefoo y me pongo los audífonos, salgo de la casa hacia la escuela, mientras camino, el semáforo cambio a rojo, a lo cual paro, veo la hora en mi reloj: Siete cuarenta y cinco, nada mal, pero voy muy temprano, veo una plaza en la otra esquina del semáforo con un roble muy gigante, lo quedo pensando hasta que accedo, corro hacia el roble y me subo en una de sus ramas y me quedo ahí, empiezo a dibujar el paisaje que tengo en mente, una ciudad destruida por ovnis, bueno, no tan en mente, veo la hora en mi reloj: siete cincuenta y cinto, es hora de bajar, guardo las cosas y empiezo a bajar cuidadosamente, pero piso una rama, se rompe y caigo, lo bueno es que algo amortiguo mi caída, lo malo…

¡Mi guitarra!- Escucho.

Abro los ojos y un chico pelinegro me ve con cara de enojado.

¡Rompiste mi guitarra!- Me reta el.

No fue mi intensión- Le digo.

Ya, pero al menos tienes que tener mas cuidado por donde bajas, estúpida.

Que me vienes a desir estúpida pedaso de idiota- Le devuelvo.

El agarra la guitarra rota y se va sin decir nada, veo la hora y sip, he de llegar tarde, camino tranquilamente hasta la escuela, entro al salón y me siento junto a una chica media rara.

Tu aura dice que estas enojada con algún chico, ¿Quién es?

-No te interesa, ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Dawn, ¿Tu debes ser Gwen?

- Si- Digo con un tono de irritada- ¿Sabes Dawn? No estoy de humor para hablar…

- Ese es mi lugar- Dice alguien.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentr con una chica de pelo negro, Heater.

¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Muevete!- Me dice.

Este no es tu lugar, yo me sente acá, así que tu perdiste- Le digo mientras me acomodo en la silla.

Muevete chica, ¿O quieres que te parta la cara?

No le tengo miedo a una colita de caballo- Le respondo con los brazos cruzados.

Pues deberías chica gotica, acá solo ocupas espacio…

¡Basta!- Dice Dawn- Heater, deja que Gwen se siente donde quiera, si te enojas, lo mas probable te salgan arrugas.

Heater da un grito y se toca la frente.

Esto no acaba acá.

Ella da media vuelta y se aleja caminando, cuando un chico pelirrojo Scott se sienta a mi lado (Pero al otro lado del pasillo) Miro a Dawn que ella apoya su cabeza en su mano y suspira.

Oye, no veo las auras como tu, pero se que estas enamorada- Le digo con una risa.

Ella se levanta y se sonroja.

¿Es muy obvio?- Pregunta ella muy roja.

Bueno, no lo mires tanto, asi puedes suspirar sin que sea obvio.

Gracias.

Entonces, fue cuando paso, ese chico pelinegro con quien discuti en la mañana llego y se sento frente a mi.

¿Quién diría que la chica que rompió mi guitarra estaría en la misma escuela?

Callate- Le digo.

Pasamos asi la clase, el echando su silla hacia atrás para poder equivocarme y yo pateándole la silla.

Llego la hora del recreo, el se hecha hacia atrás para que el pueda salir, apretándome, yo corro la mesa aplastándole la espalda, me levanto y salgo digna hacia el pasillo.

Nena, no te vi en la mañana- Me dice LeShawna.

Lo siento, discutia con el pelinegro- Digo mientras lo apunto.

Ese es Trent- Dice Zoey.

Iba a contestar algo pero un grito desde la cafetería nos distrajo.

Oh no- Dice LeShawna

Corremos hasta la cafetería donde nos encontramos a un circulo de estudiantes bloqueándonos el paso, los empujamos y vemos a Courtney y a Duncan mojados y enojados.

¡Monstruo!

¡Estirada!

¿Qué paso ahora?- Le pregunta Zoey a Briddget

Al parecer, los dos empezaron a discutir (de nuevo) y terminaron el la cocina mojados por el agua sucia del Chef…de nuevo.

Los dos empiezan a gritarse cosas (Mientras Sierra los graba) hasta que…

¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Todos se callan hasta que un hombre pelinegro entra a la cafetería y ve a Courtney y Duncan.

¿De que pelean esta vez?- Pregunta el director Chris emocionados.

Todos quedamos como #FacePlam.

A la salida, llena de libros y con lluvia, eso me molesta, sigo caminando hasta que veo una parada de autobús, ningún bus pasa, una camioneta pasa y me deja embarrada, que bonito, bueno, sigo caminando hasta que una camioneta pasa y me toca la bosina,baja la ventanilla y era el famoso Trent.

Ey, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Me ofrece.

No.

Vamos, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre.

Gwen

Bien, Gwen, déjame llevarte.

Vete al infierno.

Me ire si te llevo.

Y por eso, di una sonrisa.

**Lamento el capitulo tan aburrido, desde el tercer capitulo publicare sus Reviews, comenten y den ideas!**

**No olviden los Reviews c:**


End file.
